1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing audio broadcasts in an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of computers has become more and more pervasive in society. This pervasiveness includes the integration of computers into vehicles. The utilization of computer technology is employed to provide users or drivers with a familiar environment. In this manner, a user's ability to easily use computing resources in an automobile is provided. Various platforms have been developed and are being developed for use in automobiles. Many platforms provide the computing strength of a personal computer platform with widely recognized as well as emerging technologies.
Widely accepted technologies that may be implemented within an automobile include, cellular/global system for mobile communications (GSM), global positioning system (GPS), and radio data broadcast (RDB). These devices allow a driver to navigate, receive real-time traffic information and weather forecasts, access databases of personalized information, and place and receive telephone calls from an automobile. Emerging technologies that are being integrated into computing platforms for automobiles include the universal serial bus (USB) and the digital video disk (DVD).
It is not uncommon for a driver of an automobile to listen to an audio broadcast, such as a news program, and receive a mobile phone call. Many automobiles, which include integration for mobile telephones, include a feature in which the level at which the audio broadcast is presented to the driver is reduced or muted when a call is received. Currently, the driver must decide whether to answer the call and possibly miss important information in the audio broadcast or to ignore the call.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for managing audio broadcasts.